User talk:GageEndal
Overview The United Heroes of America are a hero super group led by Gage Endal on the Champion server. History Formed in secret by J. Edgar Hoover, the United Heroes of America were formed to protect the rights and freedoms of all citizens of the United States. Originally the UHoA was created to work as a combined action between the various departments that protected the States. The founding member, J. Edgar Hoover, knew that the only way to be truly secure in a government that would protect the citizens of our country would be to have certain "special" people on the higher levels of it's government. It was with that thought that J. Edgar began the Federal Beaurau of Investigation as a way of finding these "special" individuals. The first such one was found in 1944, shortly after the death of Adolf Hitler, he was a young soldier in the Marines named Franklin Thomas. Franklin, or Sipher as he would come to be known, was one of the greatest code crackers on the planet, not by any training, but merely by the genetics of his family. Sipher could view any riddle, puzzle, or code of any sophistication and immediately give you the answer to the problem. Second was a nurse who had been working near the front lines during the second World War, her name was Fabiette LeBelle, she was a French woman who had immigrated to the states in the early '30s to escape the invading Germans. When the depression hit she found that she could either join the working forces or join the Army of Nurses, it was a strange ability to soothe wounds that were fatal to merely be simple flesh wounds. Her involvement during WW II was a pivitol turning point for our side. Finally, there was the young boy who approached J. Edgar one morning on his way into the FBI office, his name was simply Nathan. Nathan came to J. Edgar and told him that he would find what he had been looking for in the far back of his desk drawer, J. Edgar looked at the boy, puzzled, and then invited him up to his office, where he found the pen that his father had given him at his graduation nearly 14 years earlier, he had lost the pen months ago. He asked the boy how he knew where the pen was and he merely shrugged, not knowing himself, just that he knew that the man was looking for something and that it was there. Nathan told him that he knew it as clearly as anything he had ever known, but he wasn't entirely sure WHAT it was that he was looking for. With the coming together of the United Heroes of America, J. Edgar Hoover influenced the world in ways that no one could ever imagine. No secrets would ever bypass him, he could keep key people who were injured for any reason alive and well, and with the powers of Nathan, he would know what to expect in an upcoming situation. It wasn't until 2004, when the Rikti Invasion began that the presence of the UHoA was publicly known. The original four members expanded grossly to number more than 40 members, all sworn to secrecy about their involvement with the government, but generally publicly known. Among the leaders of the UHoA were the Endal Family. Jorin Endal, an incredibly powerful psychic, lead the group at that time, as he was one of the keenest minds in the world when it came to tactical knowledge. Gage's brother, Timpleton, was second in command, one of the most powerful men on the planet, Timpleton was hit full in the chest with one of the Rikti's plasma cannons and was completely unphased by the blow. Unfortunately, his wife, Sasha, was NOT unphased by the blow. The shock wave that ripped off of his chest sent her into a coma, that was never fully awakened, but her body was given up to the Kheldian Act to host a spirit of the alien race. With the Endal family leading the way, the UHoA helped to fight the Rikti out of Independence Port and freed the power plant of any Rikti involvement. It was through the power of the UHoA that the plant was able to be protected as long as it was and it was they who worked to protect the plant while the forcefield generator was put in place to keep the Rikti out. The UHoA is now a publicly known entity and strives to protect the United States from all enemies, both foreign and domestic. Charter Our Rules of Conduct *Protect the rights of all citizens of the United States. *Honor the government, and do all in your power to protect it. *Behave according to the standards of all government officials. *Respect all members of the UHoA, regardless of status. *Do not discrace the UHoA, your uniform should be well made and profesional. Grounds for Suspension *Not living up to the expectations of the UHoA. *Gross Insubordination. *Extended inactivity without report (30+ days) *Giving out UHoA secrets to non-authorized people, super or otherwise. *Any criminal act will NOT be allowed and will cause your immediate suspension. Role Play We are agents of the United States government. All members are deputized agents of the FBI in a formerly secret divison. It wasn't until the Rikti Invasion that we became public and are very proud of our success durring the invasion. We are still very secritive and do not give out any information about the UHoA to any non-members. Ranks of the UHoA *Recruit: New members of the UHoA, these members have yet to prove their worth. *Agent: Active agents of the UHoA, these members are the backbone of the UHoA *Field Agent: Highly active agents of the UHoA, they have been distinguished in battle. *Captain: Sub-leaders of the UHoA, generally there are five. *Chief: The one leader of the UHoA, has the ability to break a tie. Captain Roster Chief of Operations Gage Endal Main Article: Gage Endal Born in 1971, Gage was born into the UHoA's psychic development program. Designed to bring highly tuned psychics into he world genetically, the program yielded over 40 highly gifted psychics who could manipulate matter and thoughts as easily as most people can ride a bicycle. Gage progressed through the field as a psychic, and although he is not the most powerful, he quickly rose through the ranks of the UHoA as a field agent and finally reached the rank of Chief. Along with his son, Jorin, Gage has brought the UHoA public and has kept all of the covenants of the organization true even after their exposure with the invasion of the Rikti hordes. Captains Jorin Endal Main Article: Jorin Endal The only child of Gage Endal, Jorin is one of the most powerful psychics on the planet. His mother, Megan was drained of all of her memories while he was in her womb, a side effect of the power of his minds development. The moment he was born he gazed into his fathers eyes and let it be known that he was aware of him. He was instantly admitted into the United Heroes of America as it's obviously youngest member in history. Jorin developed in his powers at an extraordinary rate. Before he could physically speak, he was able to communicate his emotions and basic thoughts to those around him, causing his need to speak to be dramatically lessened. By the time he was five, Jorin was being invited to join his father in field operations as a very junior agent. Ironically, it was Jorin who would often complete the missions long before his father had even discovered what was going on around him. It was through this ability that his father had risen in the ranks so quickly, on the shoulders of his toddler son. The existence of Jorin was not revealed to the world at all until shortly after the Rikti invasion. He had been working closely with the Midnight Squad to combat the invading Rikti when a news team came on the scene. The Rikti turned on the group of civilians and Jorin instantly threw himself in their way, holding the Rikti off and projecting immense power at them, destroying their weapons as they came and literally lobotomizing them as they came into range of his telekinetic powers. After this event, the news group insisted on his identity, he replied only with his first name and then put the illusion that he was no longer there in their minds. Jorin was not seen again until nearly five months later when the United Heroes of America became fully public. The Rikti had been working to destroy the Terra Volta Power Plant and they were the first on the scene. The group of 40 super powered individuals held off the Rikti forces that numbered in the hundreds of thousands on their own for over four hours, the focal point of the resistance was the Endal family, Jorin's fields of energy protected the bulk of the reactor core, making it impossible for the Rikti to enter while his father and uncle blocked three of the doors entering the reactor core. It must be said though that without the entire force of the UHoA that the entire Endal family would be lost now with the Terra Volta reactor. Nikoli Draginov Main Article: Nikoli Draginov When I live in Russia, I work in Spetsnaz. While there we are volunteered for Super Soldier Program. Do I get Super Strength? No. Do I get Super Speed? No. Do I become invulnerable to bullets? No. I never age. I will be 4,000 years old, I look this good. But it no matter, we still work for Spetsnaz strike team. Then Iron Curtain fall, Mother Russia econimy collapse, we no get paid, we go to Paragon. We try to be good citizens, we open businesses. I open the bar, my Lieutenant Ursula, she open a Hair Dressing Salon, Draco, he open a Gymnasium. Hellions burn down my bar, Skulls blow up the Salon, and the Clockwvork steal all weights to make more clockwork. First time this happen, we use insurance to rebuild and go back into business. Second time this happen, we become... how do you say this? Pissed off? Yes, pissed off. We begin to fight criminals the Spetsnaz way, we break their legs. Then we leave them neked in park for police to pick up. While enjoyable, this not as entertaining as it was in Syberia. Unfortunately, this draw attention of old foe. F.B.I. Unbeknownst to me, my Lieutenant is second cousin to member of FBI. A Mr. Gage Endal, who runs special division of FBI. The United Heroes of America, very strange name, not fear invoking, like Spetsnaz. So now my life has come full circle, but with twist. Instead of being hunted by FBI, I hunt with FBI.